


A little Tongue and Cheek

by 8Lbs



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Rating May Change, Sam Horny he'll ride it Steve Pony, Steve Rogers aka Captain Save A Hoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Lbs/pseuds/8Lbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Sam wants the D and Steve has a hard time reading in-between the lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Tongue and Cheek

Steve rifles through the kitchen drawer where Sam keeps several takeout menus and pulls out a stack. “Hey, what do you want for dinner tonight?” He fans the menus across the counter and starts sorting through them.  
  
Sam is draped across the couch, his left cheek is cradled in the palm of his left hand as he surfs through the titles on Netflix. He is wearing a pair of loose olive green running shorts and a baggy gray sweatshirt that has risen up far enough that Steve could see the dip of his pelvic bone.  
  
Sam settles on the second season of the Pretty Little Liars and causally let's spill for his lips, “ Your dick.”  
  
“Wha…,” Steve gasps heat rising to his ears and cheeks the Korean barbecue menu slips between his fingers and flutters down to the tile floor. Sam has to throw both hands over his mouth to hold back the laughter he nearly chokes on—while trying to keep a calm facade. He counts backward from three and pauses the opening credits where the four girls are looking everywhere but the coffin.  
  
“I said your pick,” Sam clarifies glancing over his shoulder at Steve, his eye have a sparkle in their brown depths. Steve drew a steadying breath, he looks down at the remaining menus on the counter, then back up at Sam, who expressions is like the cat that swallowed the canary. Steve looks heavenward, because fuck... Sam Anthony Wilson is gorgeous. Drop-dead gorgeous. All Steve wants to do is nibble on the strong stubble jaw, kiss silly Sam’s full brown lips, trace the high and prominent cheek bones with his tongue , and lick the fade going down the side of Sam forehead.  
  
Yeah, it's safe to say Steve is no longer hungry for food.  
  
**\--------**  
  
Steve decided on Lin's Pad Thai.  
  
Sam slurps and swallows his noodles, frowning thoughtfully the entire time. The stir-fried noodles are drenched in a spicy peanut sauce and Sam bitterly thinks, this is probably the most nut action my mouth is going to see tonight. He continues to slurp his noodles unperturbed that Steve is staring at him.  
  
Steve stares at Sam, seated next to him, and felt the sofa suddenly shrink into the dimensions of a child's chair, the two of them seeming flush up against each other. He wants more. He wants their knees to touch, hips to connect, lips to lock, and eyes to flutter close as they breathe in one another.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Sam could see the expanse of Steve chest rise and fall as his breath quickens in response. A tentative flush rose to his skin, that delicate pink hue that said he's aware of their proximity and is aroused by it. Steve looks so damned good, Sam thinks, after their respective showers Steve hadn’t bother to fix his cowlick so dirty blond strands splayed across his forehead. Sam itched to run his fingers through the strands, to see if they are as silky as they look. Steve has a face of planes and angles that sorted themselves out in a pleasing symmetry: a strong nose, a jaw that could take a punch, and a firmly carved mouth with, very sensual lips not plush like his but tempting and inviting. His body is even better the gorgeous spread of his shoulders, tapering down to the narrow thrust of his hips that made Sam ache deep in my belly.  
  
Sam takes a sip of his water bottle, letting the smooth, crisp liquid slid down his throat. Steve pauses, prawn cracker halfway to his mouth. He leers at him, eyes glue to Sam lips as the tip of the plastic bottle disappears. Sam catches his gaze the ache drops down to his balls. He takes another sip of his water the corner of his mouth lift slightly. Steve watches Sam Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, Sam can tell Steve is fascinated by the movement so very slowly and deliberately he takes long sips of his water.  
  
Tilting his head back in a way that emphasis the elegant curve of his neck he finished the drink in one swallow. Before lowering the bottle Sam tongue darts out savoring the water droplets on the rim. “You tryin to get this pipe?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post from the fuckyeahrickly regarding a meme about Daryl/Rick. Even when I try to fuck with other slash-paring my hoeish ass always come back to Sam and Steve like whats good. 
> 
> This is only going to be two short chapter or a one-shot depending on how well received this story is. Link to Tumblr post http://fuckyeahrickyl.tumblr.com/page/9 ( scroll down some you'll know it when you see it.)


End file.
